Amber Eyes
by WhyIsARavenLikeAWritingDesk
Summary: Knowing he was taken, she was broken. Seeing his body, she collapsed. Feeling he was there, gave her hope. GaaraOC


Disclaimer: Yes, one of the lines is from Wild Magic. No, it's not mine.

* * *

She watched from the corner of the room, hands covering her mouth. The amber eyed ninja breathed silently, ignored by the others in the medical room. Suddenly, her best friend, Temari, bust into the room followed by three people. The first one into the room, a pink haired young woman, rushed to the side of the injured Kankurou, ordering supplies for an antidote to the poison he had been attacked with. Temari watched them for a moment, then scanned the room. The blonde let out a strangled cry, seeing her best friend in a state so close to a breakdown. She rushed over to the amber eyed girl's side, engulfing her in the safe haven of her arms. With the honest attempt at comfort, amber eyes finally broke down sobbing, clutching Temari and sliding to the floor. The other two who had entered the room with the blond stood helpless to the situation.

"Naruto," Temari called, "Help me put her on the bed."

The one who responded was a tall blond with bright blue eyes. He stooped and fitted his hands under the sobbing girl, scooping her into his arms. As soon as the girl touched the skin on Naruto's hand, she froze. Staring up at his face, she didn't even notice when the blonde male put her on the bed. As he turned from her, she caught his sleeve.

"You know the pain," everyone in the room turned to look at her, "You know the pain that he does, because of you have it, the Fox. Like he has the Raccoon. You know the pain of loosing someone, like I have. Now and before. Please, please save him. Save my special one. Save my hope, my friend. Please save Gaara."

The blond, eyes wide, nodded, astonished at the young woman who rarely spoke.

Riko Nakamura glided across the sand of the desert fast enough to be at the head of the search party, but slow enough not to loose them. Sand stuck to her tear stained cheeks. Nearly loosing her balance in her rush, she felt a hand steady her. She looked over to her blond friend. The blond nodded, silently assuring Riko that they would reach their destination in time. Somehow Riko still doubted. Wiping the sand from her face, she sped on ahead, ignoring the protests from the rest of the search party. Her amber eyes began to water over again, though she only sped up, trying to escape her feelings. Almost instantly, Riko spotted the bright blond hair of the ninja Temari had called Naruto. She placed the last bit of chakra into her feet and made it to the group in record time. Stumbling as the chakra left her feet, Riko never regained her balance. Laying in the arms of the Konoha ninja, was the Kazekage's body. Sinking to her knees, Riko let out a wail so horrific that there was no question that the leader of the Village Hidden in the Sand was dead. Greif taking over her mind, Riko passed out.

Amber eyes opened, not focusing on anything around her. Her breathing quickened. There was no noise, wherever she was. No color, either. Only white. No. There, red. Almost blood colored. There was something brushing the side of her face. A hand came into view. Eyes followed the line of the hand to the outline of a shoulder. Shoulder to a neck. Neck to a face. A familiar face. Memories snapped back to focus. Amber eyes widened.

Riko Nakamura flew out of the medical bed she was in to pounce on the figure of Sunagakure's late Kazekage. On confirmation that he was real, the amber eyed beauty began to furiously stab the red haired young man with her finger.

"You fiend! What on earth possessed you?! You were dead! I ought to kill you myself!!"

Breathing heavily, sitting on the floor on her closest friend's lap, Riko touched his face, just to make sure what she was feeling was real. In a sudden fit of madness, Riko grabbed his collar, braced herself and smashed her lips to his. He tensed. Letting go, Riko looked him in the face, not the slightest bit ashamed.

"If it is one think you always remember, be it this, I love you, Gaara of the Sand, and never will it be another way," she said firmly, "Now, you and I are going to have a talk about you being kidnapped because you were too pigheaded to ask for help from the others who protect this village along side you."

Riko suddenly remembered she was wearing a hospital gown.

"But let me get dressed first."

The Kazekage nodded slowly, wondering if too sudden movements would cause the young woman on his lap to go into another fit. Deciding not, Garra grabbed the front of her gown and pulled Riko back to his lips. Talking be damned. Riko suddenly pulled away.

"You are not getting out of that talk so easily. Nice try though. Care to try again?" she said smiling coyly.


End file.
